Camelot In DXD
by McFate143
Summary: Join Shirou, Arutria, Mordred, a certain wizard and the rest of the Knights of round in adventure of the life time in the world of High School DXD. (NEED A BETA and SCHEDULE FOR UPDATE IS STILL UNKNOWN)


Author note:

For those who wait for the release. Sorry, it's the only thing I can say to you because my family is still settling things on the court with the underage punk who by the way hit and run us with a car and almost died. But hey life is a big bag of marbles… I mean lemons.

For the god damn root I don't own Fate/stay night and High School DXD

***CIDXD***

**At Avalon **

A certain water spirit has a vision of otherworld with the broken sword and how it was pleading for help to be whole again. She grimace when she saw this version of Excalibur it was broken and was use by the unworthy people claiming to be the true inheritor of King Arthur. The spirit named Vivian got an idea because of the law of Gaia and Alaya she can't intervene with the mortal world even if it was in the another world what better way to wake up the two lovers under the golden apple tree in the garden of Avalon and to make the wizard lessen his sentence in the tower.

"Wake up… the two of you need to wake up…. The other world needs both of your help…"

The two started to stir up in their bed of grass under the golden apple tree waking up to their eternal slumber. A pair of eyes started to open hitting their eyes to the ever peaceful and calming light of Avalon. The man and woman stand up and yawning looking at each other and smiling fixing there selves before addressing themselves to the spirit that was calling them to come the lake.

"arturia what kind of help from the other world did Vivian-sama wants us to do."

"I don't know shirou. Vivian the spirit of the lake said the other world need our help."

"It must be in real danger if they both required our help."

The two walk to the through the grassy plains of Avalon unto the forest that reside a lake. There they meet the spirit of the lake and keeper of the last phantasm of the world. Both realized something was wrong given the aura that was emitting from the spirit and its body is wriggling of annoyance and distraught. It finally notice the two then from it body into a woman with a beauty that no mortal can match.

"Arturia and Shirou. I need both your help… To help the other world." The spirit said while levitating across the lake until the very edge of the lake.

"What is it Vivian/Vivian-sama?" to spoke together synch both to look at each other and smile.

"Both you two and a certain wizard need to go to another world to help the Excalibur that was **broken into seven pieces**." the last part was said with anger and scowl was forming in the spirits face.

"How can the Excalibur be broken? The Excalibur can't be broken it was forged by the world itself."

Shirou was shock of the revaluation and that his lover's sword was broken. He then clutched his head with one hand due to overwhelming negative feelings coming from his internal world of a perfect replication of Avalon but with crystal gears and infinite number of swords in the ground shining ever so splendid that was caressed by the grass.

"Shirou?"

"Seems like the swords in his world are giving him a headache."

"Yes… That was… New? The swords are mad at the revelation of Excalibur."

Vivian look at the boy having an idea that will give him the edge having another noble phantasm the only he and Arturia can use increase his and hers fighting ability but then again the problem is his magic. He doesn't have a magic core just magic circuits he can use the sword but can't release its true potential without him dying.

"Boy, Come here."

Shirou just look at the spirit and then goes forward. The spirit touch Shirou's chest granting him a magic core and boosting his parameters equal to Arturia but his luck still E rank and granting him knowledge of how the fairies forge noble phantasm. Then the spirit copied his soul making it an ingot comparable to the materials that made Excalibur from many years it was in the spirits grasp. It's normally impossible but time can make it possible and knowledge of the sword and forging.

"Boy this gifts will be for you for the upcoming battles that will come and it will protect your lover and king. This ingot is your soul and I know how many memories you have with your other self in the multiverse due to your magus friend. It is your choice how to make a sword that can protect your lover, I given you the materials and the forging knowledge that you need boy."

Shirou was awe struck with the gifts that was given to him. With it she can protect his lover/king more than before but the ingot made him realize that he need to think about it deeply before using it to forge something that can protect him and her from danger and there is only one ingot.

"Thank you for the gifts Vivian-sama"

The spirit only nod with approval

"For you little girl I will give the Excalibur sheath back to you so it will protect you. If you needed a sword let your queen/blacksmith project the Caliburn for you."

Arturia was about to protest but the spirit of the lake put out a hand to stop her from protesting.

"I know what you're going to say until the Excalibur pieces in the other world are gather and forged again into one sword then you can use the Excalibur sword. But you have other noble phantasms. The dagger, the lance, the ship and the sheath."

Arturia was embarrass that she forget the other noble phantasm she had. Having sleeping a long time made her forget the she had other weapon besides her swords. She look down on her feet and pout face flushing in red.

"Good little girl, now you understand."

"Why is it that only the swords I can't use? Why do Shirou need to project Caliburn? I understand Excalibur because it was given back to you but if Caliburn why? Is Caliburn not broken in the other world?"

The spirit of the lake only nod at the correct question or answer from the king of knight Arturia given to her. Then she explain it to both of them that Caliburn wasn't broken in that world but was kept by the descendant of that world Arthur Pendragon and was given by the oldest son of the pendragon of that era and that they had the last piece of Excalibur shard in their possession and was stolen by the oldest son before he fled from the house of pendragon with his sister and maid in tow.

The two felt it the anger and sadness of every word said by the spirit of the lake Vivian. How the last phantasm was broken and the six shards was forged back into low class noble phantasm by the church from hope and dreams of the humanity sword into anti-demon swords. A sword like that needs to be forged back to its proper glory. Shirou and Arturia must visit the Church to give a piece of there mind as to why did they made the Excalibur shards into glorified black keys.

"Vivian/Vivian-sama when will we leave?"

The spirit smile at them both.

"Before that we should visit a certain wizard at the tower in center of the garden of Avalon. He will aid your mission and I will also summon the knights of round to aid you as well."

"But will they just disappear without mana to anchor them in the world?"

"No, as to answer your question the Age of Gods is not yet ended there and I already ask the fairies to construct a vessel for the reaming people that will help you both. Another thing the air in that world is so rich in mana and your projections will last indefinitely. If you want them to go just do it like you always do erase them from existence so you won't get in trouble."

No wonder they were given gifts and aid. The two of them simply can't beat the gods or any divine spirit there if they do battle.

"Do be careful on deploying your world boy. Other gods there will simple tear you apart because you are the only human who can create a world there. As for you girl, I trust your judgement when and where you will reveal your true name. This is your gift and chance to reconcile with the knights of round. Show them that you cared also for them and be a father to the child that you show no feelings for."

Shirou just looks at arturia trouble face and pull her into a hug and caressing her back with his hand whispering to her that everything will be okay and I will be there for you.

Arturia just take it all in and was happy that she had a chance to make things right with her fellow knights and her son Mordred.

The two then proceed to the garden of Avalon there waiting a certain wizard that the two didn't want to meet for a very very very very very long time. As they approach to the tower a certain magus of flowers was sitting in the window of the tower smiling at them as if he already knows why they came here. A scowl already appearing at Arturia's face and Shirou can only smile at her but to the magus in question.

His eyebrow can only twitch at the smiling magus like the ex-lovers (rin & sakura) he had and the troll wizard (Zeltrech) who help him with his ideals. If memory serves correctly a magus smiling like to him or to them both can only be one thing they gone enjoy this moment and save it as a blackmailing material.

"Oh… What do we have here the king and queen visited me for the first time in centuries. I was getting tired of watching myself in the grand order and farming endlessly for craft essence. So what do you want with me my student and blacksmith magus?"

Said merlin as he smile at the two of them scowling at him. He already knows about the mission the two had to do and then again he won't get chance to tease them again like this. The two of them and their emotions are pure it made the incubus part of him to salivate of the emotions his going to get.

"I know you already know merlin"

Said Arturia with blank smile in her face and want to get this over quickly as she can. She was grateful to Merlin because of him she will not be with Shirou and be happy. But No…. She knows that smile and she was going to tease her again like the old days of her training.

"Your no fun my student. What about you blacksmith queen? Do you want to hear about the other arturias. I've seen in the grand order it will be fun and you will see something that you really want to see before we depart for our quest."

Shirou was conflicted it like Merlin was offering to let him see the embrassing side and baby pictures of Arturia. As well the thing he wanted him to see. As for Arturia she saw how her lover was conflicted and really wanted to look at the thing he wanted. She set aside her embarrassment at let him be selfish for once for him to be so selfish was a rare chance she can see and want to save it in her mind and deeply treasure it.

"It's okay Shirou."

Shirou look at Arturia for moment and then a minute pass. He then made up his mind and nodded at the Merlin. Then Merlin chant a spell and projecting a memory in the air.

"You should know that I'm only the spectator here and I have no hand on this."

Shirou nodded and Arturia can only doubt at Merlin.

"Do you really not trust me dear student of mine?"

"Have you forgotten how many female citizen I had to calm down because of stupid drives?"

Three of them look at the memory that was projection only seeing Shiou (Saber), EMIYA (archer) and Alter EMIYA running from something.

The two can only sweat drop while the magus was laughing at the scene as to why this is happening.

"What the hell! Did you do idiot!" Said the red archer to the red head with the hint of anger. Dodging the blue fires, Double ended lance, Tiger pawed lance and multi colored gems that are exploding the spot where he was standing earlier.

"You think I know Stupid! I didn't even know a god damn thing before the three of us were summoned!" Said the red headed shirtless saber dodging the sword, lance and magical stick beams as well as swords that was going to incapacitate him but not kill him.

"The both of you Idiots just shut up! Mind is cracking just being near you two! Why the hell are we in this mess in the first place?! Why the hell I'm the only one dodging animal and giant hand attacks!?" said the black and gold archer dodging the a bear, tentacles and a bunch of penguins three having a well-coordinated attacks as well as claws, kicks, big ass syringe, baton, tentacles, arrows and lightning.

Shirou saw them his family on the background his Father a smile on his face at the antics of his other selves with a woman with same look as Ilya but older a permanent happy smile on her face that resembles a mother that can only see her boys was going to get what they deserve for breaking many girls heart.

"Is that….?"

Merlin nodded at the question that he was going to say.

"Yes, it's your mother Shirou. Your father's wife before he died"

"Why are they running?" said Arturia scowling at the attacker.

Only for Merlin to laugh at her earning him a scowl from them both.

"Just watch it and you see why."

Shirou and Arturia look wide eye from the projected memory. Seeing Ilya (Shitonai and Ilya from kalied), a dark skinned tone version of Ilya with a skimpy version of archer clothes and a golden eyed dark haired girl with Zeltrech mystic code in her hand. Two Rin with different hair color one black with giant bow hovering beside her and another gold with a double ended lance in her right arm and golden cage in her left with some kind flame spirit cage in there. Taiga with a Tiger onesie and paw lance and seven Sakura with different abilities. Then they saw the different Arturia's mind blowing different Arturia's as for the Arturia that was on Shirou's side can only cupped her hand in her bright red face seemingly want to Avalon to swallow her up.

Shirou can only see wide eyed from the projected memory that she was seeing right now and can't comprehend and compare the other Arturias from his Arturia. He just laugh and good laugh at that a rare laugh of happiness. Arturia look at him seeing him happy made her forget about the embarrassment she had earlier.

The magus just smiled at them content at the emotions he gather from them. He then explained that this is a timeline that he and his wives (Rin & Sakura) sent their son and daughter from being swallowed by a singularity and became the sole masters of every heroic spirit in the world and is saving it from the singularities that was created by Solomon and his pillar of demons and unknown goddess with seven masters of her own with the use of the holy grail.

Shirou could only worried and be happy for them because they did the right and heroic thing to do. He was there and his family to guide them albeit as a heroic spirit. Both of them continued to watch the memory.

"Do you both have any plans because we really need it right now?!" red headed Saber ask his two version in a desperate dodge on combined attack by the space armored Arturia, a baseball cap arturia with two Excalibur black and white and a darth vader look alike Arturia. Followed by the older Arturias with horses preparing to catch him where he dodge.

"I have one." With suave voice red archer dodging the projectile mana burst jewel courtesy from the black haired Rin and both lance at attack by tiaga and blonde Rin. As for taiga she just wants to help the two goddesses like playing tag.

"What is it damn it!?" the black archer was like his life was on the line dodging the combined attack of the tentacle, penguins, and bear. "SHIT!" Dodging the claws "SHIT!" Crouching and twisting his body before the kicks even landed "SHIT!" Dodging the giant hands that was going to catch him, syringe and baton at the same time "SHIT!" Rolling away from the arrows fired by Shitonai and Kama. He stand up side step immediately before the lighting struck where he once laying down to dodge the arrows.

The two of them look at the red archer while for some reason the both of them god damn know what we will intended to do. Then the red archer form a smirk in his face and making his shirtless and black version having a thick vein visible mark on their forehead. Content on see this two suffer the red archer just raise both of his arms and declared surrender.

"Damn it archer!" Shirou can only curse at Archer and sweating heavily at the stare he got from the different Arturias.

"I only took the logical and wise action here for the three of us." Not really sorry for what he done but still have chills when both Rin saw him.

"But did you think what will happen to us if we surrender?" said Alter seemingly annoyed at the Red one he then look at the yandere sakuras and Shitonai. Feeling that he need to run somewhere or hide somewhere.

The four main heroine from their perspective groups (They won the rock paper scissors to determine who is the leader of their group) come up to them a grabbing each their shoulder with deathly vice.

"Shirou…. We…. I mean us have a lot of discussion to talk about." Raging red aura is coming out from the OG saber and smiling at him while gripping him in the shoulder.

"O-o-Okay….?" The red haired Saber Shirou can only response to the angry and concern eyes of the different Arturia's as well as the magical girl Ilya's and drag him out of there to the room where all different Arturia's can held a discussion.

"Thank you Ilyasviel for your cooperation. Before I give him to you and give him a piece of your mind, I will need a whole day for scolding him… he will be yours for tomorrow onwards but the nights are ours"

The three magical girls can only nod in synch when they saw how angry saber was with their brother.

"Archer…. You know what to do right?" Rin with sickly smile on her face grabbing Archer in the shoulder surprising him. As the two Rin dragging archer back to their room and thank taiga for the help. As for archer he was pale as he was drag into a private execution by the both goddesses

"Onii-chan/Senpai…." Colder than ice and darkness was felt by the alter Emiya. He simply accept his fate because tomorrow it will be gone from his memories. He was broken and can't remember anything other than voices from his distant memories.

"Onii-chan we will cure your lost memories and your sense of taste. With the help from our mother Irisviel, my power from the three goddesses that in me, Kama and Parvati goddesses power."

Alter wide eyed from the talk just now. Fixing his lost mind and sense of taste and curing it so he won't forget anymore. Then he paled at the revelations.

"Yes, were going to drill it in your head so you won't make the same mistakes again when you're here with us." Shitonai, Kama, and the Sakura group smiling at him evilly

"On the second thought I don't want to be cured."

Before he can run away a blue string was trap around his body. When he look where it was it coming it was from his mother from the memories he had with the two idiot's version of himself.

"Ara Ara.. Ma.. Ma.. You're a big boy now Shirou you can take anything they throw at you."

Irisviel only smiled and wanting to have another grandchild for her to dote at. Then Alter send SOS look from his father. But his Father can only look at him saying 'I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight son. Sorry.' He accepted his fate there and then he was drag where the doctor and nurse heroic spirit where.

Shirou can only look pale at the fate where the version of himself went through. He sure as hell was happy right now because this where he wanted to be and but watching them at take their punishment was no way Shirou will ever forget. Arturia smiled at him and rubbing her hand at his back while Shirou face palmed and the antics of other selves. Merlin was laugh at them both.

The projected memory fast forwarded to the next day afternoon looking at the Arturia groups, Rin group, Sakura group (as well the medusa group) and Shitonai. All their faces are blooming, satisfied and stress free faces.

Shirou face palmed again red face as to why alter Emiya do Shitonai. Arturia can only look at her lover in concern as to why that version of his lover was so corrupted and even forget his family.

The memory fast forward again to the kitchen where all his family was gather and the three of them are preparing food for their family. Happy and content at the food they serve for their family and be there to eat and talk what happened.

Shirou at this moment can only cry in happiness as that is happening in another timeline that he complete one of the selfish desire that he held. Just to sit, eat and talk with his love ones. Then the memory end seeing the happy looks his family and love ones had. Shirou wipe his tears and smile contently at the scene and say thank you to Merlin.

"No, I should thank you Shirou. This is my gift to you for freeing Arturia from her self-hatred and pity. She accepted her fate and that I thank you Shirou Emiya."

Shirou nodded at Merlin and accepted his gratitude.

"Thank you my love for always searching for me. Giving me a chance of happiness to be with you."

"I love you Shirou"

"I love you too Arturia"

The magus of flower just smiled at them with content but… it was overly affection at its affecting his incubus nature. So he did any mature and responsible man do at this situation.

"So when are we going to go or you want a room a get busy?"

Merlin sneer at them jerking his left eyebrow at them. He laughs at their reaction like two new newlyweds.

"MERLIN!"

They both shout at merlin who still laughing at the bed of flowers.

**DIDXD**

After retrieving (dragging) Merlin to the Spirit of the lake the spirit transported them to the other world in means of old forgotten magic. The next thin they saw was the knights of round kneeling at them waiting for them to show.

"OUR KING AND QUEEN! WE THE KNIGHTS OF ROUND ARE HERE TO SERVE YOU AND HELP YOU IN YOUR QUEST!"

Black armored man shouting while kneeling to them. Several knights looking at the trio for order ready to fulfill with no questions asked. Arturia and Merlin smiled at them but to Shirou something definitely crack inside his head.

"Thank you for your announcement Sir Agravain and to you my trusted and loyal knights."

"Queen… why….?"

Then Arutria saw her son kneeling down face covered always with the horned helm. She approaches her said son.

"Rise, and remove your helm. Let me see your face."

Mordred did so, knowing removing her helmet would allow her to activate her noble phantasm, **Clarent Blood Arthur**.

"Do you remember what I said to you when you told me you were successor to the throne?"

Mordred remembered it very clearly, and it was still painful to her.

"Then I must say, I am sorry."

Mordred expected her 'Father' to say a lot of things, but not that.

"I was blinded by my own ideals as to what the 'Ideal King' was that I forgot one crucial thing. There is not one type of king, each king rules in a different way, I have met several kings when I was fighting in the holy grail wars, and each had different approaches to being king, I should've given you a chance."

Arturia's tone was somber, humbler.

"Mordred, would you forgive this foolish king for her mistakes?"

Arturia bowed low, and Mordred was overwhelmed by what was happening.

"Foolish? Father, you were never foolish in my eyes. All my life, I've heard stories of your greatness, I looked up to you. In fact, I didn't tell you of my blood relation to you because I wanted the throne, all I wanted was for you to recognize me as your own."

Mordred never thought it'd be like this. Ever since her ascension to the Throne of Heroes, all she wanted was to challenge the Sword of Appointment as a method of proving kingship that even her 'father' couldn't deny.

"Oh, Mordred. I'm sorry, for everything."

"If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing, my king. I led our kingdom to ruin, some king I would've turned out to be." Arturia shook her head.

"No, if anything I'm actually impressed. You rallied my own soldiers in such a short amount of time that kind of charisma is perfect for a king. You would've been a great king, Mordred. Never doubt yourself." Arturia placed her hand on Mordred's cheek, which Mordred leaned against.

"Thank you father."

Arturia then hug her.

Mordred just stood there and wide eyed trying not to cry. How long she wanted to hear does words and how she wanted to be known as King Arthur son. The was the purpose of her wish to be known as the SON of King Arthur but not as the Knight of Treachery that was put in the legend of King Arthur.

She stood there hugging her back and crying her eyes out releasing the pet up emotions she was holding up. Arturia just her back and rub her back reassuring her that this is not a dream.

Moments passed Mordred finally realize that she was showing her emotion to everyone. Then she let go of her father seeming embarrass of then she looks at them with angry teary eyes while they smiled at her.

"Ah.. Just come to me. If you to another hug. Now I will introduce to you my lover and your next mothe.. Father."

Arturia just smile at Shirou for the word slip. While Shirou just smile at with his eye twitching.

"My knights and Son, Introduce to you my lover, Sheath and the one who save me. Shirou Emiya."

The knights kneeled again and shout at Shirou and Arturia. Then Mordred walked up to Shirou, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Mother?" Something cracked, and I don't think it was glass.

"ALL HAIL OUR THE KING AND QUEEN!"

"Why are you making me your queen!? I guess I have a Father instinct but a mother!?"

"No, you're my mother from now on. Right father?"

Aruria laugh heartily at the banter of her lover and her son.

"WHY!?"

"ALL HAIL OUR THE KING ARTHUR AND QUEEN SHIROU!"

"WHY!?"

"Now now… Shirou may you project some golds and identification for all of us so we can start this quest?" Merlin just smiled at Shirou's problem with the knights.

They saw a the sign read "WELCOME TO KOUH CITY!".

AUTHOR NOTE: STILL NEED A BETA! Still a low level poring here!


End file.
